Forum:Medarot DS demo at TGS.
As promised, it seems there was a short playable demo of Medarot DS at the Tokyo Game Show this last weekend. A japanese blogger, Akei-san, had a chance to play it and wrote a nice report about it complete with screenshots and some videos. XD (Youtube channel here.) It's a really early demo, but it does reveal some stuff. XD Translating what I can.... The demo covers the first two battles in the game. It starts with a dialogue scene with Azuma, Chitose, and Taruto facing off against Sakura and Daitoku. Azuma has a Metabee (yes, like Ikki's), which he presumably just got... Metabee doesn't approve of Azuma ordering him around, meanwhile Sakura and Daitoku ramble on about how Medarots aren't friends and anyone who thinks so is stupid. XD This gets Azuma angry and Metabee agrees to fight, and the robottle begins... The first fight is against Daitoku with his Kiethturtle/Totalizer. It's a full-on tutorial, and the player can't really control it. The second fight is against Sakura with Peppercat, which the player controls like normal. XD Apparently it's pretty close, and easy to lose much like the first fights in Medarot 1. *nod* After that, the demo ends. The graphics look pretty nice, especially the 3D battles. XD Attacking/dodging is all fully animated on the top screen, with the attack selection and menu on the bottom. *nod* Apparently some of the staff was there answering questions, and really interested in people's impressions of the game. XD Awesome. Some other miscellaneous notes: * Azuma's Metabee resembles Ikki's more than Hikaru's, but in battle it's refered to as "Metal Beetle", much like in Medarot 2. Its parts are also named "Metamissile", "Metarevolver", etc. on the battle screens, though this might change before release. * The Kabuto medal's Medaforces are called "Full Burst" (フルバースト) and "Berserk" (バーサーク), also likely to change. * How many Medarots will appear and how many of them will be new, hasn't been decided yet. Same with whether Medachanges will appear or not, and the music composer for the game (though the staff is aware that fans would prefer Kinuyo Yamashita to come back). * The game mainly uses the D-pad, but the battles can be controlled with the touch screen. * The "setting" screen lets you spin the Medarot around to view it from different angles. XD ...Yeah, that's pretty much it. XD All in all it's pretty impressive, and I can't wait to see more of the game... It'll be interesting to compare it to the finished product. ^^; I reckon we should hold off on adding most of this to the Medarot DS article, until more of it is confirmed... While we're at it, we might want to tidy-up the article more, since we're basically the only english site with information at the moment. *nod* ~ Kimbles 22:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :That's great, actually. I'm linking this to the news template instead than adding the info to the page, as most of the info is not totally official.--SoujiroElric 23:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, the one there is Metal Beetle. See its shoulder extension, it has that part white. Compare it to Metal Beetle's sprite - you will see it looks more like Hikaru's.--SoujiroElric 21:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, both Metabees have that in the official pics and manga, though it's yellow there... The only real difference between Hikaru and Ikki's is the main color, which is more brown on Hikaru's. They are supposed to be the same model after all...XD ~ Kimbles 21:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, right, I noticed that later... Well, this is each time more and more confusing x_x--SoujiroElric 22:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums